Sara Longs to be Like Kara
by Cherokee Bonnefoy-Jones
Summary: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or "Like You" by Evanescence. This is to explain why Sara's so protective of Kara and has some of her father's old traits. Mentions of death.


Princess Atemna: I am so freaking screwed it's unreal! At least I locked Sara up in a secret location that I have only shared with Roland. Also, I'm doing this to start an Evanescence songfic series. I'll eventually do a companion fic to "Kisara is Missing" sometime after this, but I won't make any promises.

* * *

**_Stay low_**  
**_soft, dark, and dreamless_**  
**_Far beneath my nightmares and loneliness  
I hate me for breathing without you.  
I don't want to feel anymore for you._**

**She watched as the casket was locked inside of the Kaiba family mausoleum. All around them the rain was falling, running off her father's umbrella. She'd never seen them wear black, not even to one of their many meetings- it was always white or blue. Black was only for these days, and these days alone. This was loneliness. She didn't want to know what this was like. She just wanted her sister, but that was impossible. If she couldn't have her sister, then she wanted to forget everything they had growing up.**

**_Grieving for you,  
I'm not grieving for you.  
Nothing real love can't undo  
and though I may have lost my way,  
all paths lead straight to you._**

**_I long to be like you,  
lie cold in the ground like you_**

**_Halo,  
blinding wall between us,  
melt away and leave us alone again.  
The humming haunted somewhere out there.  
I believe our love can see us through in death._**

**Her father had Roland start the car while he and her mother got her in. She didn't want to feel this pain, so she was determined to become like her father did when he was growing up, like he told her in his stories. Looking out of the window, however, had her wishing she was beside her sister. Why did it have to be her? Thinking of this, she remembered how her mother called the two and their cousin a trio of angels. Their hair made light radiate like a halo. Maybe she would see her twin again.**

**_I long to be like you,  
lie cold in the ground like you.  
There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for,  
I'm coming for you._**

**_You're not alone,  
no matter what they've told you, you're not alone.  
I'll be right beside you forever more._**

**To be close in some way to her twin, she had taken to sleeping in her old bed. But it didn't help the pain in her heart. People said you were alone when you're dead. What if that's what she was doing in the Shadow Realm or wherever, sitting alone? But that wasn't true. Even if her sister was dead, she still had her, her stronger half. She never got pneumonia, the sickness that hadclaimed the life of the ever cheerful girl, even when they slept together on the cold rainy nights leading up to her death. That's when she resolved to getting out of bed and going to the mausoleum.**

**_I long to be like you, sis,  
lay cold in the ground like you did.  
There's room inside for two, and I'm not grieving for you_**

**She'd made it. She was soaked, but she had made it there alive. Beside the building she had found a crow bar which she used to pry open the doors. Just as this was going on, Kiera was doing her usual nightly routine now that her childish daughter was gone and her strong one needed more strength. That's when she saw both beds empty of either of her two precious children. "No! Seto, she's gone!" she yelled after her husband.**

**_And as we lay in silent bliss,  
I know you remember me._**

**_I long to be like you,  
lie cold in the ground like you.  
There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you.  
I'm coming for you._**

**"Just as to be expected. She passed out after getting the door open. What were you thinking?" Seto asked his hurting child. She only twinged a little and gave a mutter of "Kara". He just picked the girl up and took her to where her mother stood with Roland under an umbrella. Waking up just enough, the girl reached her had out in the direction of where her twin's corpse rested. "We'll come again on a day it's not raining; I promise," he told her.**

Sara bolted upright and looked over beside her at Kara's bed. She was right there, sleeping peacefully. Quietly, she got up and shook her sister awake. "Huh? Waaz wrong?" the sleepy twin asked. "Nightmare. Can Isleep with you tonight?" The other just nodded and made room, surprised when an arm went around her shoulder. "Kara? Promise you won't die without me?" She turned over to face Sara with a puzzled look, but it soon changed to shock when she saw a stray tear in her eyes. "I pinky promise," she said while holding out her smallest finger, which Sara gladly did the same.

* * *

Atemna: Don't you people dare tell me you didn't cry! Icry every time I hear that song. But _please _leave me plenty of reviews. I'm beginning to feel lonely

Sanryo: What'm I? Chop liver?

Atemna: No, Cerberus food.

Sanryo: (Rolls his eyes) Whatever. But you do realize that Sara's gonna kill you, right?


End file.
